Crabbe
by fumseck-62442
Summary: Crabbe en a marre du comportement de Malefoy. Va t il se rebéller?


Ce texte à été écrit pour un défis sur le forum Harry Potter dont vous verrez le lien dans mon profil. Nous devions écrire sur un des personnages secondaires de la saga

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

* * *

**Crabbe **

Cela faisait vingt minutes que mon réveil magique sonnait lorsque je reçus un sort qui me propulsa hors de mon lit.

-Dépêche-toi gros balourd, il est hors de question que je sois en retard pour le petit déjeuner.

Ça y est, Malefoy joue encore les gros bras. S'il n'avait pas son père celui-là, je vivrais plus paisiblement. Tous ces décolorés ne sont que des lâches, mais des lâches assez riche que pour intéresser le Maître au plus haut point. Un jour, il faudra que je trouve le moyen de lui faire ravaler son sourire en coin.

-Tu y es oui !

-C'est bon, je me lève.

En un coup de baguette, je me lance un sort de nettoyage et d'habillage. Ces deux là, je les maîtrise à la perfection. Quand on est paresseux comme moi, il faut avoir des solutions alternatives. Bon, mon lit maintenant et voilà, je peux suivre sa Seigneurie dans les couloirs.

-Et ne vous empiffrez pas comme des goinfres, vous me faites honte ! toisa Malefoy.

C'est sur un grognement que nous sommes entrés dans la grande salle. Malefoy snobe Potter, comme tous les jours, et moi je joue les gros bras pour le protéger, comme tous les jours. Dix minutes plus tard nous sommes enfin à table. Génial, il y a de la marmelade d'orange, j'adore ! Je me sers sans hésiter une bonne couche de sirop sous les yeux horrifiés de Malefoy. Si au moins ça pouvait lui faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête, ça lui ferait tant de bien ! Le repas étant terminé, nous nous sommes dirigés vers les cachots. J'aime encore bien le cours de potion mais je ne suis pas aussi doué que le blondinet. Et évidemment, ce gentleman ne nous aide pas.

-A quoi penses-tu ? me demande-t-il.

Fais tes yeux de merlan frit, il te foutra la paix !

-Suis-je bête, continua le blond, tu ne sais pas penser plus loin que le bout de ton nez !

Et voilà, le tour est joué ! Qui a dit qu'il n'était pas simple de berner un malefoy ! La porte du cachot s'ouvre et laisse place au professeur Rogue.

-Entrez ! dit-il sèchement.

Il y a la recette d'une potion sur le tableau, comme toujours et Malefoy commence rapidement sa potion, comme toujours. Celle-ci me semble assez facile, je devrais y arriver, pour autant que l'autre crétin ne me déconcentre pas en provoquant Potter ! Vingt minutes plus tard, Malefoy lance un réducto sur le contenu du chaudron du Gryffondor. Et merde ! Il va encore falloir que je le protège et je vais rater une étape, je le sens.

-Malefoy, tu vas me le payer, cria Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter, tu as mal dormi cette nuit ? Tu as fait des petits cauchemars ?

Et voilà, Weasley se jette sur le blondinet et je suis obligé de le calmer.

-Potter et Weasley, cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue ce soir !

-Mais professeur, hurla Harry, c'est Malefoy qui…

Et comme toujours, Rogue se retourna vers moi et me demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Et comme toujours, je lui réponds que Drago n'a rien fait car il était concentré sur le cours. Le professeur semble ravis, comme toujours, et moi je rate ma potion, comme toujours. Le cours de Rogue est terminé, maintenant je vais dormir deux heures chez Binns et puis dîner. En sortant d'histoire de la magie, Pansy vient me parler, quelle pauvre fille celle-là !

-Crabbe, est-ce que Drago compte m'inviter pour le bal de Noël ?

-Je ne sais pas, il ne m'a rien dit !

-Tu ne sais jamais rien, tu es désespérant, dit-elle.

Et bien, pourquoi continue-tu à me demander mon avis alors ? Ils ont dû oublier de brancher une fiche sur la case « bon sens » à sa naissance celle-là ! Ha, je vois la grande salle, mon local préféré dans cette école. Le repas est délicieux, comme toujours. Dommage que le dessert sois de la crème vanille, je n'aime pas ça. Malefoy parle avec Parkinson, elle le séduit comme une furie quand un « pop » se fait entendre et le blondinet se retrouve face à un canari. Après tout, elle n'arrête pas de jacasser comme un stupide volatile, ça devait lui arriver ! Des dizaines de « pop » plus tard, les trois quarts de la grande salle se trouvaient transformé en canari. Je suis le seul chez Serpentard à y avoir échappé et ça me fait rire. La cerise sur le gâteau est de voir canari Rogue se battre avec canari McGonagall. Il n'y a rien à dire, ces jumeaux Weasley sont des Rois ! J'aurais aimé être de leurs amis, dommage que je sois né dans la mauvaise famille !

Je ris encore de ce midi, il faut que je me calme autrement la vieille McGonagall va me mettre en retenue. La porte de la classe s'ouvre alors que je suis seul à attendre. La prof de métamorphose a encore des plumes dans l'arrière train, j'éclate de rire. Elle me jette un regard houleux mais ne peut pas me mettre en retenue, cela ferait trop d'élèves avec mes compagnons qui viennent d'arriver et qui sont hilare. Le pire, c'est que nous étudions les animagi et la transformation animale. Trop beau, seul Malefoy ne rit pas, dommage, ça ferait bouger la crête qu'il a sur la tête.

-Le cours se termine pour aujourd'hui, dit le professeur. Vous me ferez 100 centimètres sur la différence entre un animagus et une transformation animale due à un sortilège.

-Facile ce devoir là, il suffit de demander aux jumeaux Weasley, dis-je.

-Vous avez raison, dit McGonagall, c'est pour ça que vous viendrez faire le vôtre ce soir, 20h00, dans mon bureau.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour être sûre que vous ferez votre travail vous-même !

Je sors de classe, non sans râler sur cette vieille chouette et je vais à mon entraînement de Quidditch, ça va me faire du bien. Je monte sur mon balais, le vent ébouriffe mes cheveux et des milliers d'étoiles apparaissent.

-J'espère que ça t'a remis les idées en place, dit Malefoy. Lève-toi et va en retenue, il est l'heure.

Ce décoloré l'a fait exprès juste parce que je n'ai pas mangé de crème canari, il va le regretter amèrement. Pas de Quidditch et pire, pas de souper, c'est un homme mort ! Je frappe à la porte de McGonagall.

-Entrez !

-Bonsoir professeur !

-Asseyez-vous et commencez ! Vous savez ce que vous devez faire ?

-Oui, professeur !

Le devoir me prit une demi-heure, je le rends à la prof. Elle me demande de m'assoire car elle doit me parler.

-Je me suis laissée dire que ces derniers jours, vous en aviez marre du comportement de monsieur Malefoy !

-Comment savez-vous cela ?, professeur.

-Nous sommes quelques-uns uns dans le corps professoral à nous en être rendu compte. Je me demandais juste jusqu'où seriez-vous prêt à le suivre.

-Pas jusqu'à me faire tatouer, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire ! J'ai vu ce que ça donne avec mon père ! Quoique, je suis beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il est à Azkaban !

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Le professeur Dumbledore aimerait vous rencontrer et discuter avec vous !

-Avec plaisir, professeur.

-Bien, il vous attendra demain à 14h00. Vous pouvez y aller.

-Au revoir professeur.

-Au revoir monsieur Crabbe, passez une bonne soirée.

Oh ! Elle va être somptueuse.

* * *

Et voilà, un petit texte sympas J'espère qu'il vous a plu! 


End file.
